


[Fanart] Femslash February 2019 moodboards

by Purpleyin



Series: Fanart [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Fringe (TV), Sherlock (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014), Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Battlestar Galactica Fusion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Blackfrost - Freeform, Childhood Friends, Closeted Character, Embedded Images, Engagement, F/F, Fanart, Femslash February, Figure Skater Lisa Snart, Flirting, Killergold - Freeform, Marriage Proposal, Science Girlfriends, Secret Identity, Swearing, Villains, blacksnow, geeky flirting, goldennews, goldwest, moodboard, parkwest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: Moodboards for Femslash February 2019, aiming for multifandom but primarily DCTV rarepairings.





	1. The Flash - KillerGold (Killer Frost x Lisa Snart) - Destroy Everything You Touch

 

_Quotes from lyrics of “[Destroy Everything You Touch” by Ladytron](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DJTTwlAT_AwU&t=YWE1NTQzN2U0MzBmNDFiNjQ2NDBmZmNjMGMzN2Q0YTRlYzRhYTQ1YSw2bXBFa0Q0cA%3D%3D&b=t%3AcrkdR8f68Wv3D7eTTt80kQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fpurpleyin.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182611114805%2Fdctv-moodboards-femslash-february-2019&m=0)._

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/182611114805/dctv-moodboards-femslash-february-2019).


	2. The Flash - ParkWest (Linda Park x Iris West) - good news

 

_Quote on bottom left panel by Anne Frank._

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/182741950590/dctv-moodboards-femslash-february-2019).


	3. The Flash - GoldWest (Lisa Snart x Iris West) - no powers AU

 

Lisa Snart aims high in life, always has no matter what anyone said. A gold medalist turned businesswoman, she knows what she wants and she sees a kindred spirit in the influential blogger Iris West, who is persistent in chasing up her request for an exclusive first look at Lisa’s new venture into fashion. 

One interview turns into a series and the interviews into drinks, the drinks into proper dates. By the time Lisa’s new jewellery line launches much later, there is a very special piece dedicated to Miss West, but that’s not the only surprise of the night. 

After the flashy promotions out in the spotlight, Lisa guides her to a lavish private room behind the scenes and pulls out a small box, her hands trembling with a nervousness Iris has never seen from her before. She understands why when Lisa flips open the box to reveal a set of two engagement rings. For a moment Iris can’t breathe but then she squeals out a yes and Lisa’s face lights up, her eyes shining so bright with happy tears.

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/182745837840/dctv-moodboards-femslash-february-2019).


	4. The Flash - Killergold (Caitlin Snow x Lisa Snart) - childhood friends & figure skating AU

_Quote in middle left panel by Carl Jung.  
_

 

Ever since they were young Caitlin and Lisa have practiced figure skating together. While Caitlin prefers to pursue a more scholarly path, Lisa focuses on going professional. She doesn’t know how but Caity somehow finds the time to practice with her regularly despite everything else going on in her life and Lisa appreciates it a lot. Caitlin is always the first person she wants to show her perfected moves to, teaching Caitlin as she goes and enjoying watching her friend pick it up quickly from her. They move so well together on the ice, a distance between them, yet synchronized – it makes Lisa wish for things she can’t have. As a teen Lisa teases and flirts with her peers all the time, that’s nothing new, except for the meaning behind some of it, but Caitlin doesn’t seem to see it means something different for her than it does for others.

As they grow up they see less and less of each other, though they talk online plenty. Caitlin goes to med school, ever busier, but their connection is kept alive with thoughtful emails sent back and forth, and spurts of 3am messages. Those late night IMing sessions always end up with her sleep deprived, unable to put down her phone knowing Caitlin is there on the other end in real-time waiting for her response.

When Lisa qualifies for the Winter Olympics, there’s a very short list of who she wants there, watching from the stands, as she wins like she’s prepared and planned for years. She pays for Caitlin to fly out, grateful when Caitlin doesn’t make much fuss about the ticket, just so happy to see her, even if she tries to act cool and defuse her nerves with the special Snart brand of wry humor.

On the eve of the final competition, they stay in her hotel room watching trashy pay-per-view movies like old times, falling asleep next to each other. Waking up to Caitlin smiling up at her, stretching out lazily and adorably comfortable in her presence, Lisa wonders again what else they could have together. But winning is what matters, she brushes the thought off and refocuses.

It’s not until she’s staring down at her gold medal, feeling the weight of it in her hand, that she dares to think about what else she could have if she was as bold in love as she is in every other part of her life. She looks to Len and Mick, _and Caitlin_ , clapping and cheering nearby and realizes how close she’s been all this time to having everything she wants. As soon as she gets her alone, the first thing she intends to ask Caitlin is the same thing she wanted to ask years ago at their school prom, “Will you dance with me?”

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/182762726470/dctv-moodboards-femslash-february-2019).


	5. Fringe - Olivia and Astrid - flirty

 

**Olivia and Astrid - (geeky) flirty** _  
_

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/183048002500/fringe-moodboards-femslash-february-2019).


	6. Uncharted - established Chloe and Nadine - marriage is just another adventure

 

 **Established Chloe/Nadine - marriage proposal** _  
_

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/183048519695/uncharted-moodboards-femslash-february-2019).


	7. The Flash - Lisa Snart x Linda Park - BSG AU

 

**_Lisa Snart  x Linda Park - BSG AU_ **

Lisa’s hands tremble. She doesn’t know how she got here. She doesn’t know _why_ she’s here. _Or what she’s done._ A bank of lights blink back at her; she has no clue what any of this tech is for, nor what to check to make sure it’s still okay.

It’s not the first time she’s blacked out, but she’d thought it was thanks to her enthusiastic drinking habits - partying too hard, all the better to forget the shitty parts of their lives. Fly, drink, sleep. Fit some fucking in there where you could. What else was there to do? She usually woke up in her bed, or Linda’s, to semi-jealous jeers from the bunks around them about Lightfoot and Glider showing off in the sack as much as they do out in space.

Right now, she’s scared and it’s nothing like the adrenaline that flows through her pre-flight. This isn’t thrilling, this is chilling.

 

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/183049823025/dctv-moodboards-femslash-february-2019-lisa).


	8. The Flash - GoldenNews/GoldWest (Lisa Snart x Iris West) - cops AU

 

_Quote by Tim Kennedy._

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/183050615690/dctv-moodboards-femslash-february-2019).


	9. The Flash - Snowlily (Lily Stein x Caitlin Snow) - Science gals who are definitely more than pals

 

_Quote in middle top panel by Margaret Heffernan._

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/tagged/my%20graphics).


	10. Legends of Tomorrow - Lovebirds (Sara Lance x Kendra Saunders)

 

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/183092811365/dctv-moodboards-femslash-february-2019).


	11. The Flash - Blackfrost/Blacksnow (Amunet Black x Killer Frost / Caitlin Snow)

 

_Quotes from left to right, by Melissa Etheridge and Tina Fey._

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/183096173260/dctv-moodboards-femslash-february-2019).


	12. Legends of Tomorrow - Zarlie (Zari Tomaz x Charlie)

 

**_Zarlie - (More) magical AU_ **

_Quote in bottom middle panel by A. A. Milne._ **_  
_ **

Charlie has plenty of people to pretend to be in a city…but a new challenge is always fun. She fancies learning how to shift into a nymph, wings and all, and rumor has it one lives out far west of the urban sprawl that’s been steadily encroaching on the forestland. Trouble is, rumor has it this nymph is an expert at avoiding detection, like pretty much every nymph is these days.

So Charlie goes to a warlock who promises to help her change into someone who will look more agreeable, more approachable, someone the nymph knows. It works but the problem with that is Charlie wakes up with a massive headache, no warlock in sight and a strange tattoo on her wrist. Plus she feels _weird_. That’s about when she realizes she can’t shift, not a single freckle. _Fine,_ she thinks, _there’s other options._

Except there aren’t, no can do. Doors are slammed in her face over and over. The one witch who lets her in, Nora, takes one good look at her and tells her she’s cursed: cryptically claims the answers she seeks are on the wind. Now she’s stuck like this, with no idea why and the only person left to go to for help other than the dodgy warlock is a recluse. A recluse who at least might want to see her like this if she’s lucky, and who knows, hopefully, more about this face she’s borrowed _ **…**_ ** _  
_**

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/183098348625/dctv-moodboards-femslash-february-2019-zarlie).


	13. Legends of Tomorrow - Avalance (Sara Lance x Ava Sharpe) - Alternative Aesthetic

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/183100914205/dctv-moodboards-femslash-february-2019).


	14. The Flash/Supergirl - AgentFrost (Frost x Alex Danvers from Elseworlds) - angst ahoy

 

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/183119350900/dctv-moodboards-femslash-february-2019).


	15. BBC Sherlock - Hoopstan (Molly Hooper x Mary Morstan) - you have a type

 

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/183120340785/bbc-sherlock-moodboards-femslash-february-2019).


	16. Uncharted - Chloe and Elena - adventuring together

 

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/183121366325/uncharted-moodboards-femslash-february-2019).


	17. The Flash/Supergirl - Supersnow (Caitlin Snow  x Kara Danvers) - Alt Earth AU

 

**_Supersnow - Alt Earth AU_ **

“I’m here to see Dr. Snow, on the third floor,” Kara says cheerily with a smile. Bouncing on her heels, trying at the same time to keep her enthusiasm for the story in check, but pleased she took the time to briefly familiarize herself with the floor plan before approaching the front desk. She takes the elevator, announces herself to Dr. Snow’s secretary and waits. Not long, thankfully, though it gives her time to go over her questions.

When she is ushered into the office, she barely has time to register the oddity of the door saying “Dr. C. Snow” - _not “_ Dr. T. Snow” like she was expecting - before a young woman with a bright smile greets her. Kara fails to find the right words at first but quickly recovers, launching right into her introduction and then questions that Caitlin answers without hesitation. Mid-interview, Caitlin stops her and Kara knows by the tightness around her eyes _something_ has been bugging the woman. Like she keeps wanting to say more and stops herself, until now. “You were looking for my father, weren’t you? When you came in, you were surprised.“

Kara gapes briefly before finding her cool, at least a little. She’s definitely not feeling so together in front of the scientist. She keeps stumbling over her phrasing, babbling, not that Caitlin has pointed it out, she’s been quite kind all things considered. “So long as you can give me everything I need for the article, it’s not a problem…for me. Is it a problem, for you?”

“No, of course not. Anything I can do to help a budding journalist. I’ve… _actually_ read a few, of your articles that is.” Caitlin looks like she’s blushing but it’s probably just because she’s embarrassed Kara meant to interview her father rather than her. It’s not like there’s any other logical reason in this scenario. _Focus, Kara_.

—

It’s super important she does well on this article. So it makes sense she needs to get some follow-up answers. To be thorough. And if she happens to end up with Caitlin Snow’s number on speed dial for science consultation, that’s perfectly normal too, or so she tells Alex. Alex gives her _a look_ but it doesn’t mean anything, except she likes Cait’s company. 

The only issue there is Cait is pretty observant, on the ball about details, including the details that don’t add up about Kara’s (double) life. Kara can see when she’s not fooling her and she knows she really should stop seeing Cait so much or else things are going to come to a head…

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/183125144535/dctv-moodboards-femslash-february-2019).


End file.
